The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea purpurea and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Meditation’. ‘Meditation’ represents a new coneflower, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar arose from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in a designated field at his nursery in Warmond, The Netherlands. The goal of his breeding program is to create new cultivars of Echinacea that exhibit a short and firm plant habit combined with inflorescences with attractive form and coloration. The Inventor made a cross in summer of 2006 between unnamed proprietary plants of Echinacea purpurea×Echinacea tennesseensis from his breeding line. ‘Meditiation’ was selected by the Inventor as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings from the above cross in July of 2008.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the Inventor in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in April of 2010 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by in vitro propagation has determined that the be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.